Agathokakological
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: Beautiful fluff and little bits and pieces that really have nothing to do with anything! Beautiful nonsense really. You have been warned. The title is a real word, I swear. R
1. The Goddess of the Sky

I, must most sadly admit, that I do not own the characters that are implied.

I know its a little bit um... strange... but I gather inspiration from the weirdest of places. This one would be a little from Greek mythology and from the painting, The Lament for Icarus by Herbert James Draper. I'm not one for art, but I love anything with wings, or the wind or anything of the sort. I'll stop babbling now and leave to to do whatever your here to do.

* * *

**The Goddess of the Sky**

She lay there, in her vanity, covered in her feathers and what was left of her bloody cloth clothing. The spear that had claimed her life was still lodged deep within her body, piercing her heart. Her skin was cool to the touch of the aquanette's fingertips, as she gently caressed her face.

The blondes' locks fell onto her lap, yet they never lost their windblown effect. It was beautiful really. The aquanette ran her fingers ever so carefully through the sand coloured threads, feeling the silkiness.

Great wings spread on either side of her body, crooked and broken. In the fading golden light, they appeared to be a pale brown. Like a giant quilt, they fell over the damaged stone from the pillars, making even the roughest of edges look soft and smooth. Even as a breeze began to pick up, the feathers themselves seemed to be made of granite, hardly moving.

Her lithe body lay in the center, pale in comparison to the feathery objects cradling her. Insipid blue cloth covered her body, translucent enough to hide any feminine parts. The material around her left breast was crimson with blood that had leaked when she had been impaled.

She couldn't help but admire the blonde, even in death. Her face was still so peaceful, so beautiful. If she hadn't known better, the aquanette would have assumed she was sleeping. There were no signs of stress or pain anywhere on her face. It appeared so light. The blonde's lips seemed to curl up ever so slightly, giving the aquanette the impression she was smirking. Even in death, the blonde was cocky.

She couldn't help herself as she smiled sadly, deep ocean eyes filling with water. Was it fair that such a magnificent creature was ripped from the sky only to save an ocean dweller? The aquanette had been anhydrous for days, searching for this wonderful being.

When her deep blue had met the unbound, wild teal eyes of this blonde, she instantly felt attached. She felt safe and cared for, even if the blonde seemed to feel nothing. So she left the one thing she loved more than life itself, and searched for the Goddess of the Sky.

The Goddess of the Earth became jealous at this, wanting the Goddess of the Sky for herself. She waited for the Goddess of the Ocean to near the place that the Goddess of the Sky rested her heavy wings. It was on the highest mountaintop, broken pillars making up the entire platform.

Upon arrival, the aquanette could feel loathing eyes watching her intently. She knew this was not the feel of the blonde's eyes. So she waited for the first move to be made.

A screech was heard ripping the air, an enraged banshee. Immediately, the aquanette tried to locate the source of the noise, ineffectively. Before she had any time to react, a spear had been shot towards the Goddess of the Ocean, aiming to pierce her heart, giving the Goddess of the Earth, the Goddess of the Sky all to herself.

Like the wind herself, the blonde appeared, shielding the aquanette, sacrificing herself for the well being of the other.

As the Goddess of the Earth had watched the error of her ways unfold, she fled back to the place of her dwelling, leaving the other two of them to themselves.

The aquanette held the Goddess of the Sky in her arms, regretting the loss of someone so selfless. What was the sea, really, without the breeze? It was just a large expanse of water, nothing caressing it, dancing with it the way only _it_ knew how to.

She gave one last endearing look at the blondes' soft face, before she placed it softly onto the ground, brushing her sandy locks out of her eyes one last time.

The aquanette got up fluidly, moving to the edge of the platform without a sound. She peered over the edge, undeterred by the height that she was above the water. Any fall from up here would be deadly, she was more than sure.

She took a deep breath of the refreshing air so high up, and as the sun sank lower towards the horizon, she gathered her wits about her and dove.

It was an endless fall from so high up, but she would be reunited with her ocean once more. As the air whipped around her body, caressing her so roughly, she swore she could feel the winged goddess holding her in a tight embrace, wings spread out mightily against the pressing gales, before she encountered the ocean at last.


	2. The Many Uses of a Tie

I still don't own them... Don't think I ever will. Saddens me.

Inspiration? Well. My cousin just taught me how to tie a tie. I really wanted to know. And now I'm addicted to wearing one and how amazing I look in one. I've made him many offers for this tie, but he wont give it up. Ah well. Hope you enjoy this extremely short story.

* * *

**The Many Uses of a Tie**

"Make sure you keep it pressed up against it all the way around." She watched with disinterest at her loves long nimble fingers doing their job.

"And then you go underneath and pull though. Make sure you get it under the second piece as well."

"Are you quite finished?" she sighed.

"Then just pull gently making sure everything is aligned and even. And tighten it up. And there you have it!"

Haruka looked at her handiwork in the mirror. "They say you can always tell how high class someone is by how well they can tie a tie."

"Can they now?" Michiru's voice sounded slightly bored, as she strode over to the door, only to lean on its frame, crossing her arms in front of her. "Is that the only purpose they have?"

"Of course not. They make me look damn good." The blonde was still fixed up by her job.

"I think your missing one _really_ good use for them." The aquanette tilted her head to the side slightly.

"And what exactly is that?" Teal eyes looked up in the mirror meeting deep blues in the reflection.

The said owner of these eyes was silent as she made her way to the front of the blonde, and stood looking up at her, her face not revealing a thing. She reached up and took the tie in her hands, one over the other and pulled the tall girls face down to meet her own in a deep kiss.

Haruka was immediately swallowed in the moment and was almost completely unaware of what was occurring around her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' waist, pulling her ever closer.

As the blonde was making herself more comfortable, soft warm lips left hers and she was shoved backwards with unexpected force. The back of her knees instantly met with a chair and she collapsed into the seat.

Before she could look up with accusing eyes, Michiru was on her lap, pulling the tie towards her, lips meeting in the middle again. The blonde's brain was melted by now.

Again, the aquanette pulled away before things could get any farther. A light smirk played on her lips, eyes showing that she knew she had won. "I think that's my favorite use for the tie. How about you?"

Haruka, the one who always had a comeback, was quite tongue tied for the moment, only giving a look that a child gives when a toy they had been playing with gets taken from them, along with a yearn for more.

"Sorry, love, but you have an important meeting with your racing sponsors." Blue eyes looked down with playful sympathy at her love.

"Screw it. I'll reschedule."


	3. Bloody Nose

Inspiration from the strangest of situations. If you didn't already know that, you should know now. I just get these things from... well... anywhere. Happened to get one myself today. Made me think if Haruka ever got one. Or Michiru for that matter. Simple details overlooked. Sorry if it just kind of... ends. I didn't know how to end this one.

* * *

**Bloody Nose**

Michiru knew something was up the second she walked through the front door. Carrying the groceries she had just bought, she walked towards the kitchen. Usually Haruka would meet her at the door, knowing she would have an armload of food. Not today.

As the aquanette walked into the room, she gasped and dropped the bags. The sound of eggs shattering could be heard, but that was of little concern now.

The counter top was covered in bloody hand prints that had been scrambling for something. That something had been the towels, which also happened to be stained with the red liquid. This was the least troubling part.

In the middle of the floor was a certain blonde, wearing her workout clothing. Her grey muscle shirt was damp with that crimson liquid. Both of her knuckles were bloody raw and painted with it, but that didn't seem to be the source of blood. While one hand rested on her stomach, the other was over her mouth, or more accurately, her nose.

Upon hearing the bags hit the floor, the blondes eyes shot open and were fixed on the very shocked face of her lover.

"Hullo." The racers voice was muffled from the cloth just above her mouth but her eyes still shone with the smile that was plastered to her face.

"What the hell happened here, Haruka?" The aquanette's voice was a mixture between worry and annoyance.

"Um… Well…" The blonde scratched the side of her face with a bloody hand, leaving a trail over her pale skin and at the roots of her sand-coloured hair. "I was attacking my punching bag, and realized I was going a little too hard 'cause my knuckles were bleeding, so I went to, um, bandage them and the door just…" She cut off early, embarrassed at such a cliché blonde move. She was usually aware of her surroundings and coordinated enough to miss the wooden 'beast', but she was too focused on her hands.

Michiru crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow. "The punching bag is downstairs, love. How did you end up here on the floor? And why does it look like someone was murdered?"

"Erm… When I hit the door, my nose started bleeding. And not just some sissy bleeding either. Just started like a tap on full. I used my hands to try stop the bleeding until I could grab a cloth. And then just lay down on the floor." Haruka had never gotten a bloody nose before, even if she had been in a few fistfights. No one had ever been able to land a solid punch to her nose. This was the first time that she could actually recall that she got one.

The artist pushed herself off of the wall and was down at the blondes' side immediately, her expression softening. "First of all, that is the wrong position to be in for that. Sit up, lean forwards and lightly pinch the bridge of your nose."

Haruka, with some help from Michiru, did as she was told.

"Secondly, why were you going at it that hard, you know, enough to draw blood?"

The racer smirked, twisting the words in her head, to something much dirtier. "I really wasn't paying attention until I looked. I needed something to do with my time."

The aquanette hummed her reply, accepting it for now.

Within minutes, the bleeding lessened and soon afterward, stopped.

"Let's see the damage." Michiru said as she pulled the cloth away from the blonde's face. Her nose and the entire area around her mouth, including her lips, was coated in dried blood. "You look like you've just come back from the dead."

"Just what I like to hear." The blonde said with playful sarcasm, pushing herself off the floor to stand. She swayed slightly on her feet, the aquanette wrapping her arm around her waist, supporting her.

"From the amount of blood you appear to have lost, you're gonna feel dizzy."

"Good to know." The blonde came back in the same sarcastic tone.

The two of them made their way to the bathroom, the racer getting a good look at herself for the first time. Her eyes widened at the bloodied figure staring back at her. "I'd like to meet the guy at the other end of _THAT_ fight."

"You should know him. Tall. Very solid square figure. Made of wood." The aquanette smirked.

Haruka's face turned slightly red, as she looked away scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Heh… yeah."

"I recommend you shower before you get blood anywhere else." Michiru had a _very_ amused look on her face as she watched the blonde.

For the second time in a short while, Haruka's eyes shot open, removing her hand from her hair to examine it. "That would be a great idea. Care to help me so I don't get blood everywhere?"

The smile she wore melted the artist's heart immediately, but she still feinted exasperation. "If I must."

* * *

**Sorry about how long this story took to put up! The site wont let me upload, but obviously everyone else can! **


	4. Karma

I really have no idea where I was going with this. Great idea in my head but then I translate to paper and BAM! Fail. I would say my writing is doing exactly the opposite of improving. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it for S's and G's.

**Warning:** Has **M** rated content inside!

PS: To all of my very few reviewers, thank you! There are a lot of people subscribed to this story, and if you don't want to review at least leave my your favorite colour this time. Cookies to you!

* * *

**Karma**

Waking up alone in a bed. No one there. No one around. No one to share the warmth of the sheets with. An empty longing for it all.

No.

She refused to wake up like that, and to keep it that way, she slept with someone new every night, waking up just before dawn to take her leave.

She had it mastered now, you know. She knew the perfect time to leave, to not wake the other from their peaceful slumber. She knew how to strip herself of her clothing, tearing it off in a flurry of hands just inside the door to the room, where it would be easy to grab on the way out.

She paid for the hotel room one more day than she needed. This would give the previous day's lover a chance to recover from it all. She would tip the maid generously, for she knew the state the room would be in. She paid for the girls meals for the next day too, just in case. It was sort of a 'sorry for leaving you before you got up' kind of thing. Money was not an issue.

She was the top racer in her area, the youngest of the bunch, and a female on top of that. Racing only kept one void full, though. The craving for speed, to do something incredibly fast and dangerous. The other was a different kind of emptiness that held longing and lust. The need for another person. She couldn't keep down a relationship, or, more like, she didn't want to.

Being the famous racer that she was, it was an easy pick. She could have any one she wanted. Thousands upon thousands of girls who could care less that she was female. She looked devilishly handsome, and everyone wanted some of it.

And every night, she would take another girl home. Well, not home. She rarely went there, for the place was cold with the feeling of loneliness. A new hotel room, a different hotel. Never the same. Never in the same spot.

Some would call her the wind. Always moving. Never staying still. She was as fast as the wind. She could run with the wind, keep up with it. And that was just it. She ran. She ran from every chance at a relationship.

Why?

She never got to know any of the girls personally. The names started blurring together after a while, and now, she couldn't even remember the one she had slept with last night.

Tonight was different. Tonight, she picked out a unique one. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Pale skin that was soft and smooth to the touch, yet so perfect it resembled marble. Her eyes were a deep cerulean that you could look into and never see the bottom. Her hair was a unique colour, aquamarine waves that fell down just past her shoulders. Her figure, too, was easy on the eyes.

Nothing about the night was out of the ordinary, to start with anyways. Her clothes were torn off of her lean muscular frame with much ease from the smaller girl. Her fingers were quite talented at this kind of thing, and it entered her mind only to be erased by the taste of the aquanette's tongue for the first time.

_Mmmm…. She tasted fresh, like the sea_.

One of the racers hands was entwined in the smaller girls' hair while the other was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She absolutely craved the taste of her lips and the soft feel of them pressed against her own. It was a feeling like no other, but what made this so different?

Again, no time to ponder anything as the aquanette took control and pushed her down onto the mattress, the heat of her body only leaving momentarily before finding its way back against her. This girl had told her her name. But like the sea of other names, this one got kind of muddled up.

_Mia? No. Doesn't fit. Michelle? Mmmm… no, not quite right. Michiru? Hm… I think so. _

The name seemed to fit her very aura.

This girl was amazing in bed. Unlike the other girls, just because she was sleeping with a stranger, she wasn't afraid to lead. This amazed Haruka. She had never met someone with such a powerful presence, in bed of course, and it possibly could have aroused her more. On top of that, the aquanette found her sensitive spots immediately, and _damn_ it felt _good_.

She used her tongue expertly, not just in mouth, but along the racers skin and other more sensitive spots. But the racer would not be outdone. She used all the skill she had gained of the past years and she knew it was next to none.

Long daring fingers teased and drew a whimper from the smaller of the two, and the blond knew she was in control, if not only for the moment. Nails dug into her shoulders, dragging ever so slightly down the racers back, as said fingers took the incentive and entered the warm wet centre of the one named Michiru. Her breathing hitched, yet her hips still rocked back and forth against the hand, wanting more.

Yes, this would be a long and unforgettable night. It carried on as such, the lead being taken from one another every so often. Marks were left on both bodies, and this was the first time the racer allowed anyone to leave any sort of mark on her person. Somehow, even if she had no information about the girl, she felt some sort of attachment to her that she hadn't felt with anyone else.

They fell asleep, sharing each others warmth, and for the first time, the blond was happy with it. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't leave this girl early in the morning.

The racer was still asleep as the sun rose and the rays fell over the bed. This would be a first for the blond. Waking up after the day break, just because she felt something other than lust for someone.

That's not how it works.

The warm sunlight lit her face as she felt about the sheets for last night's lover. Everything was going so well until her fingertips felt nothing but the mattress. Teal eyes shot open examining the room, as the lithe figure abruptly sat up. _It has finally happened. Someone has done it back._

And she was right. She was completely alone this time. That empty feeling came back and tore into her chest like cold claws. _And the feeling is back._


	5. Three Shots

Hi. I've had no feel to write. This on came about cause of a little adventure with a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy tho! RxR

* * *

**Three Shots**

She was good at it. I mean, she was really good. Lots of free time could do that to a person. Time could only make one better. And why not get better at something that you're already great at?

On this particular day, she had been training on some poor sucker. He thought him and his partner could beat herself and her partner at their game. That was a mistake, a huge one, if you asked her.

They were coordinated, always knowing where each other were. It was somewhat of a gift, for the most part. She would watch with her scoped rifle, waiting for her partner to lure the opposition and take them down quickly and easily. It was a fool-proof method.

It was game on.

She set up the sniper rifle and gave her partner the signal to get the enemy out from the underbrush. And she went.

She listened to her partner disappear into the thick growth and just waited. It was all she could really do for the time being. She looked into the scope a few times, making sure they didn't come close to the waiting hunter, and scanned over the area.

After a few moments, she saw it ahead of her; the rustling of leaves. The enemy had made the wrong move. She waited a few seconds, making sure it wasn't just a stupid animal that had decided to wander through her line of fire. She had to be stealthy, for, once she fired a shot, even accidental, the adversary would learn of her location.

The unnatural flash of black clothing was an instant dead give away.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Effective kill.

She grinned as the bloody red showed up on the enemy's clothes, right before he fell backwards into the underbrush.

"Anyone who dares opposing me is stupid."

She got up from her crouch and walked over to her prey, gun already slung across her back, and a smirk already playing at the corners of her mouth. She reached the fallen target and pulled back the thick undergrowth to get a better look at the kill.

There was only one thing wrong. Behind the head of the enemy was a thick aqua ponytail, sticking out from behind the mask. The smirk fell instantly as teal eyes widened.

_Oh my god… I just…_

"Hello, love." The aquanette looked up at the blond from the ground, removing her mask.

The sharpshooter was on her knees instantly. "I am _so_ sorry, Michiru." The sharpshooter looked absolutely torn as she kneeled next to the fallen assault artist.

"'S alright. Except for the broken record, I suppose."

"Are you okay, though?"

"Yep. Stinging a little. Nothing big." Michiru peeled back her top to look at the three blackening welts on her stomach and ribs. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Haruka grimaced. "Except that those are now bruises that I happened to cause."

The aquanette pushed herself up from the ground, wincing slightly at the twisting of her bruises. "I'll recover," Michiru smirked. "I dunno about your pride after losing this match, on the other hand."

"Ah well. We'll have to find something else to do with our time other than paintball."

"I don't think that'll be _too_ hard."


	6. The Moment You Know

**Thank you to all of you subbed to the story! Can you please review? Pretty please with sugar on top? :) Big thank you to Petiyaka for reviewing every chapter so far. Can't believe you've stuck to this madness! This one goes out to you! You havta share, though! This one also goes out to Ashley. Not really sure why, but hey I can write to her who will never really notice me! To you!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**The Moment You Know**

Twilight is the time that we all fear. The dying golden rays of the day before kiss the world goodnight, bathing it in a false brightness that plays with the mind. The unknown of the day looming ever present is daunting compared to the feeling of relief of another day passing with no problems. The darkness that will swallow you whole with its invisible fangs.

For some, it's a farewell. The passing of time that moves much too quickly and that waits for absolutely no one. It's just a moment of time that happens every day, yet it happens over and over and there is nothing one can do to hold it, even for just a moment more.

For me, twilight is the time that I know I love her. I know it with all my heart that it's her that I want to be with for the rest of my sorry existence.

It's hard, though. It is so hard with the chains of this curse, for me to even show her that. She deserves so much better, but to lose her. To lose her… It would destroy my heart, shattering it to bits so small they couldn't be recovered.

She knows what I'm going through, though. She is the only one on the damned planet that knows exactly how I feel, and I can feel that same sympathy back.

Twilight is the time that I meet her on the beach. For the same amount of time every day, I get to spend minutes with her. Only minutes. And I dread the day that she doesn't show up to this exact spot. The day she has found someone else.

I always arrive hours too early on every day that is mine. I can't miss one minute with her. With my sea goddess. To tell you the truth, I wish she wasn't. I really do. Then she wouldn't be damned to this life.

Time at this point can't go by fast enough. The time waiting until I can see her again. But as soon as that moment occurs, it's over. Ironic how it works.

The rest of the time is spent enjoying the fresh sea breeze against my face, playing in my hair. I can't help but marvel over how close the smell is to her. But then again, it only makes sense as she is the ocean empress. This train of thought is great if only to the point of bringing longing tearing at my heart.

_Just a little bit more. _

_Soon. _

_Soon._

And the time is upon us. The sun is seconds above the horizon. I'm already standing and have been for a while now. Time right now moves at the perfect pace.

My eyes are watching the slowly reddening water, watching expectantly for that human body to emerge from the depths. The sun brushes the waters edge at the end of the world, and I see the body. The familiar curves and pale skin and wavy locks of silky aqua hair that I can't help but to run my hands though.

She rushes towards the shore and I take the risk of wading deeper into the salty wetness that is not my element. Immediately, we are in each other embrace, holding onto one another so tightly, as if letting go would make the other disappear. And that isn't wrong.

I can see the same longing that is in her eyes that I know mine are showing; deep ocean pools of cerulean blue that I never knew could hold so much love for one person. For me. That is the only approval I need.

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, and she tastes like the ocean smells. Salty. Clean. I pull her tighter, pressing her still wet, nude body against my own equally stark one. But it doesn't matter. Minutes matter. Every single second matters.

She returns with it equal burning passion, taking whatever she can get, running her hands over my body. It doesn't bother me. As long as she is close. As long as I get her now.

My lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen, but at this point, it's the last thing either of us need. There is time to catch breath later.

_10._

It is time.

_9._

I pull away and look into her eyes. They are showing the slightest signs of tears. She can feel it too.

_8._

My hand comes up to caress her cheek, my other arm keeping her close. So close.

_7._

Her beauty catches my breath, as she has one hand on my heart and the other caressing the back of my neck.

_6._

"I love you." My voice comes out as a whisper, barely audible above the increasing breeze.

_5._

A small smile takes over her features, and shows into her eyes.

_4._

"With all my heart, forever and always, Michiru." And I look at her, adoration flowing from my body.

_3._

"I love you too, Haruka. Until the end of time." Her sweet melodic voice is enough to make me melt.

_2._

And that's when I know _It._ I know that she loves me to the extent that I love her. That even with this curse holding us back from being together that can only be the devils work, we still have moments together. No matter how short and sweet. She will always be mine, as I will always be hers. Forever. In this life. In the many before and the many after. She won't leave me.

_1._

I kiss her lips gently one last time before it is my turn to go and become one with the wind. To become the ruler of my element. A kingdom I wish I never had to rule. To return back tomorrow at the exact same spot, at the exact same time. To have another much too short time with her.

And it's over. I am gone from her embrace, leaving her cold, alone, and without clothing on the deserted beach that we will always call our own.

Twilight is the time that I know everything. I know it all. The time of day that everything makes sense to me. I know the reason to live, the reason to die, the reason to keep going on with this curse. Twilight is the time I know with absolute certainty that I'd give it all to be with her, everything and anything, and I know that I'll always be back, and somehow, I just know that she would and will always do the same for me.


End file.
